gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mondo Agake
is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ anime series. History Mondo Agake is a citizen of the Shangri-la colony, one of Judau Ashta's friends as well as Beecha Oleg's usual partner in the junking business. He was present when Judau found and brought Yazan Gable's escape pod into the colony. Mondo, Judau, Beecha, and Iino Abbav would initially help Yazan Gable in an attempt to steal a mobile suit from the Argama to receive a promised reward, however during the attempted theft there was a mutual consensus that Yazan Gable was too dangerous to work with. After the first failed attempt Mondo would help his friends in several attempts to steal the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, which could be sold for a high price, however the group kept getting mixed up with Mashymre Cello's own attempts to capture the Argama, usually resulting in Judau using the Zeta to defeat the enemy than return the Zeta so it could be repaired and resupplied. Mondo would then join his friends in initially siding with the AEUG and serving aboard the Argama during the early half of the First Neo Zeon War. However both he and Beecha Oleg grew tired of serving aboard the Argama under Bright Noa's captaincy, and the two defected over to the Neo Zeon forces. Mondo's desire to serve with the Neo Zeon would be short-lived, as on the colony of Moon Moon he developed a crush on a girl, even helping her to repair an old Cattle construction machine and using it to destroy several AMX-003 Gaza-C mobile suits. However the situation went beyond Mondo's control and he was soon hauled off by Beecha onto the Mindra. Because the Neo Zeon personal in charge of the two had them constantly working, as well as constantly making fun of them, both Mondo and Beecha came to hate being with Neo Zeon and wished for the days they were back on the Argama with their friends. Eventually they attempted to make their escape from Axis, when by luck they came across Leina Ashta who was running away from Glemy Toto. The two figured that if they returned to the Argama with Leina they could just say that they only pretended to join Neo Zeon so they could rescue her. Unfortunately their plan met with some hiccups. First Leina refused to leave without Judau who she saw earlier in Axis. Second when they managed to steal a mobile suit the machine lacked a cockpit hatch and they didn't have normal suits to protect them from space. Shortly afterward they were recaptured. Mondo and Beecha would make a second escape attempt by stealing the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam which Judau pretended to turn over to Neo Zeon during his own attempt to rescue Leina. However the second escape attempt coincided with an attack by the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, and the FXA-08R Mega Rider as well as Judau's own attempt to chase down Elpeo Ple in her AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II. Judau forced Mondo and Beecha out of the ZZ Gundam's cockpit, but fortunately for the two escapists they were able to get aboard the Mega Rider and ride it back to the Argama. Though they were under a bit of suspicion both Mondo and Beecha were able to return duty aboard the Argama. While on the moon Mondo and Beecha discovered that there was a Neo Zeon ship docked in a port of the far side of the city, and they decided that the best way to dispel any suspicion and endear themselves to those aboard the Argama was to deal with the threat themselves so the two alongside Judau took three mobile suits, Judau in the ZZ, Beecha in the Zeta, and Mondo in the Gundam Mk-II. Generally like Iino Abbav, Mondo does not serve as one of the regular Mobile Suit pilots on the crew, and either helps pilot the support craft, or serves as a reserve pilot namely when one of their regular pilots is unavailable. Eventually Mondo would be among those who would "steal" the Nahel Argama and serve aboard it during the latter half of the First Neo Zeon War. Gallery mond_0001.jpg Character Profile Gundam Info Mondo Agake 1.jpg Character Profile Gundam Info Mondo Agake 2.jpg img_1216673_37878824_0.jpeg img_1216673_37878824_1.jpeg Mondo.jpg ja:モンド・アガケ